


Sucked Dry by Slime

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absorption, F/F, Slime TF, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Better watch out for even the weakest slimes, they might just use your mana to slurp you up.
Kudos: 7





	Sucked Dry by Slime

“Ara, can’t you boys and girls put up a fight?”

An onslaught of fire poured through the dilapidated walls of a forgotten dungeon, one that was currently occupied by all kinds of small-fry Monsters. Whether it was Goblins, Kobolds or Rats, all of them quickly fled as soon as they saw the fire coming. Most of them didn’t make it, leaving a good dozen or so passed-out bodies on the floor.

The culprit behind the attack, and the sole person actually interested in exploring this old place, was a well-known mage by the name of Sephira. She was one of the women who had been working on repelling the Monsters’ influence from the Human lands, and if she joined up with the others, she’d have a chance at striking straight at the Monster Lord for a chance to rid the world of them forever…

She was, however, also quite the eccentric woman in terms of dress sense. A frilly lavender robe that had a massive cut through the chest section that reached down towards her crotch, hardly leaving anything to the imagination. Not to mention, the robe split after that, leaving nothing more than a cloth covering up the space between her legs, while her thighs were completely uncovered and left open to the elements. Her tenderly purple hair wasn’t far behind her extravagant outfit, reaching all the way down to her ass and reaching as far out that she could wrap herself with her own hair if she tried. Couple all of that with a set of stockings that were straining in an attempt to keep the thickness of her legs stuck inside them, and you had one mage known not only for the deadliness of her spells, but her body just the same.

“Such a waste. Little small fry like you can’t even handle a touch of heat.” Sephira sighed as she spun her staff, letting the lingering flames at the tip flicker away. “Maybe I should give the lot of you a lesson in flame resistance, then you might actually have a chance against an experienced adventurer, ufufu…” Her mood inverted real fast as she started smiling from ear to ear in an eerily enthusiastic fashion, while lowering the tip of that magic staff towards one of the prone Monsters…

Only for her to yank the staff back, giggling to herself. “Oh, who am I kidding. If my apprentice found out that I’m bullying again, he’s going to scold my ear off and I won’t hear the end of it. And he’ll pout and mug so much that I won’t see that cute face of his smiling…” The experienced mage sighed sweetly as she stepped around the bodies, swaying her hips seductively from side to side. “He’s such a kind-hearted boy, but he really has to learn. If we treat them too softly, they might just bite back at us when we least expect it…”

As Sephira continued to mosey on along, slinging the occasional spell to scare away any Monsters that might have the funny idea of trying to attack her, her mind was utterly focused on the mental image of her beloved little apprentice. He could barely fit in the robes that she had given him, and he refused to change into any others because they were the ones she chose for him, so it’d be rude to ask for anything else. That was the kind of precious boy he was…

Just when some of the Monsters thought they could catch her off guard, and jump in for a surprise attack, the tip of her staff caught fire. “Ara, are you children trying to interrupt my daydreaming? You’re going to be in for a world of hurt for what you’ve done…” Her expression was as serene and pleasant as ever, but that grin on her face as she set them all ablaze was a chilling one. No matter how many times this repeated, no matter how many times the Monsters tried their best to attack her, they ended up at her feet with their life hanging by a thread…

“Hmmm… I don’t think there’s really anything here, buuuut…” She mused to herself as she ignored the fallen Monsters once more, adjusting the witchy hat on her head. “Maybe if I can find something neat for him, he’ll actually think of wearing something comfortable instead of that lumpy dumpy robe? Oh yes, that would do just fine. Now, to see if there’s something lurking in the dark…” 

With her new objective in mind, Sephira raised her staff up high before sending a light spiraling into the darkness of the dungeon’s corridors. She had cast a simple spell, one designed to seek out any and all treasures in a wide area. In fact, she didn’t even have to move from her spot, she could just wait for it to grab the goodies for her, check if they were worth a damn, and then she’d move on her merry way. Benefits of being a mage as strong as her.

As soon as she saw a chest appearing from within the near-infinite darkness, she started skipping towards it with her heels clacking against the rock hard floor. She was far too busy with the thought of something good hiding away in the box to do something as sensible as cast a spell that could analyze the contents, so she’d avoid a trap blowing up in her face. Something she’d pay dearly for as she went to open the thing up…

Her foot met the top of the chest, knocking the lid right off… and in turn, sending a bout of slime straight up at her. While she hadn’t quite anticipated a trap, she wasn’t unprepared as she quickly spun her staff, casting a fire spell without an incantation. Something of that power should easily incinerate the amorpheous liquid and turn it into ashes or dust, then she could check the contents laying around within…

That’s what she had thought, but as soon as she tried to move her staff once more, she noticed that it was stuck to the slime. “Hm?” She blinked, her mind having trouble on the uptake. “How’d you dodge that? Or did it hit, and you absorbed the brunt of it?” She asked, tilting her head confusedly as the sparks on the tip of her staff started to ignite once more.

Her slimy enemy blinked in turn as a feminine head popped out of the main body, which was still leaking out of the chest. “Dodge? Hit?” The simple minded creature asked as it crawled out of its hidey hole a little more, making it apparent that it was a slime girl rather than just a simple glob of disgusting liquid. “Friend?”

“I’m not your friend, Monster. Now sit still, this won’t hurt for long.” Sephira chimed as the slime-covered tip of her staff caught fire once more, the flames now taking on a blue shade. “Be thankful, you little thing. You’re going to experience a spell much stronger than any of your friends, and it’s going to make you go night-night.” The smile on her face was as eerie as ever, as those flames grew a deeper tint of blue as the heat intensified…

The slime just kept on smiling herself, giggling a little from how ticklish the flames were while she was still stuck on the staff. Maybe she should just watch the pretty colors, since the nice lady said she’d have a nice nap. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea. Just watch and be melted…

“CAUTERIZE!” The mage shouted as the blue flames erupted, intending on completely scorching the slimy creature away right then and there. Sure, she’d suffer a bit of backlash and she’d need a new pair of clothes once she got out of here, but it didn’t matter. The Monster had been so rudely attacking her, it needed to be exterminated right here and now. So what if she had bullied a single monster, her apprentice would never know…

Once the dust settled after that last spell, Sephira thought she was home free. She could just dig into the treasure chest and pull out her prize, probably get disappointed over the quality of the duds and she’d head straight home… That’s what she had thought, anyhow. Shame that none of that really happened.

Instead, she found that most of her body was now covered in the slime, and she was feeling even more winded than that spell normally left her. In fact, she was more winded than the last time she spent all of her mana blowing apart a whole horde of monsters. What just happened? Why could she barely breathe? And why was that thing squirming so much when it clung to her?

The slime girl giggled as it spread further and further across the Mage, licking the spots of her body that hadn’t yet been covered by the slime. “Pretty lights from the nice lady! Ehehehe…” It spoke, now using a few more advanced words in comparison to how it spoke before. Not to mention, it looked like she had gotten much bigger in what seemed like just a moment. If the mage didn’t know any better, the slime had…

...The slime had sucked out the mana she had used for the spell. No wonder she felt tired, if she had been used as a battery in that way. She should’ve just shook her off and went on her way, but instead she was standing there like a complete dummy, barely keeping onto consciousness as the rest of her mana was being eaten and sucked out of her body by all of the slime’s mass, while the consciousness that controlled it continued to tease away at her. Maybe if she could just use a spell that didn’t directly harm her, then it couldn’t eat the mana used on it…

Sephira tried to lift her staff, despite the difficulties of moving her arms in the gooey junk she was stuck in, but all she earned was a kiss on her cheek by the slimy girl’s head. “Mage cute! Cute nice lady! Lots of tasty mana makes me grow, thanks a lot!” The creature chimed and giggled, practically hugging herself around the mage in an attempt to show her gratitude. She didn’t hold any animosity towards her as a human, since she was too simple minded to understand hate. All she needed to understand was food and friendly people, which the mage was!

“I’m… I’m not cute!” As the slime kept on eating more of her mana, her mind was getting more fogged up. Which in turn meant that her priorities skewed just a little, as evident by the blush on her cheeks. She had never before been called cute by a Monster, and she didn’t understand why it felt so good now. What was wrong with her? Why was that cute thing calling her cute, when she was clearly the cute one?

The slimy girl just kept on giggling and hugging the mage further into her, with most patches of skin being dissolved into the slime. As the seconds ticked by and the blush on the older woman’s cheeks grew deeper thanks to a mixture of arousal and embarrassment, the less of her remained solid. She was being sucked dry and converted into nutrients for the nice slime…

She closed her eyes, sighing one last time as she accepted her defeat. At least the one that was consuming her was a cutie, and she probably didn’t know where her apprentice was. As long as that kid was safe, she could pass away without a worry…

Or so she thought…

\---

Sephira opened her eyes once more. She thought she never would, not after having been sucked dry by a slime. That’s the last thing she remembered, so why was she still alive? It didn’t make sense, and as her life flashed by her eyes following her sudden reawakening, it still didn’t make sense…

Then she tried to walk, and she realized why she was still awake. A sigh left her lungs, or what was left of them anyway. Of course this was how she’d end up.

As a part of the slime that had eaten her.

“You’re awake!” An annoyingly cheery chirp echoed from her side, as the now fully grown slime girl leaned across her shoulder. “Thanks so much, Sephira! Your mana was just what I needed to become full!” She giggled, still as happy and cheerful as ever despite having grown into a less simpleminded form. Not to mention quite the sexy one too, as evident by the melons that were squishing against her slimy form.

On the note of her form, she looked almost identical to the slime at this point. Granted, that was because the slime had stolen a lot of her assets including her wonderful mane of hair that was now disgustingly gooey and stretchy, but it did result in the two of them looking like a pair of eternally joined-together twins. Which was bad in its own way, and… comforting in another.

Truth be told, the mage never really had a family to call her own. That was why she had latched onto her apprentice as hard as she did. She wanted to spoil him like a son, because she never had the chance to experience that very same thing. And now, she was stuck with the sister she never had. The sister that wanted to love and adore her…

It was then that a thought crossed the slimed Sephira’s mind, and a wicked smile grew from one ear to the other. “Say, would you like to have another feast of mana? I know a certain somebody that might be even more delicious than me…” She asked, and her ‘sister’ nodded rapidly like an overly eager dog.

Ah. Everything was going to end up alright after all. She just needed to go feast on her apprentice with her new sister, and he could join them as a slimy brother. Then they could all be Monsters together, and everything would be alright…

The mage cackled as she left with her sister, repressed emotions now running wild...


End file.
